swag_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Philippines
Survivor: Philippines is the third season on Swag ORG. 39 days, 18 castaways, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists 'Redemption Island - '''A shocking game changing twist, contestants who are voted out are sent to Redemption island, where they have a chance to return by battling eachother after every tribal council. On a set day one will return. '''SchoolYard Pick - '''Because of the high amount of respect given to elders in the Philippines. The oldest male and women got to choose the starting tribes on day 0. '''No Escape - '''Castaways cannot quit the game. They must be voted off whenever their tribe has the chance. '''Double Tribal Council - '''On Day 21 all contestants would attend tribal council and vote two people out right at the start of the merge Moderators Castaways } | rowspan="6" | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 |''1st Eliminated Day 7 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |9 |- | |Jolandri Jolandri | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |''2nd Eliminated'' Day 10 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 |- | |Delonjnaidu Delon | |4th Voted Out Day 13 |''3rd Eliminated'' Day 14 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |7 |- | |XxSolarEclipsexX Solar | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 |''4th Eliminated'' Day 16 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 |- | |Pieniazek666 Evan | | | 6th Voted Out Day 18 |''5th Eliminated'' Day 19 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |5 |- | |Fitz0021 James | | |7th Voted Out Day 20 |''6th Eliminated'' Day 20 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |7 |- | |W0ahJack877 Jack | | | style="background-color: #FF8000;"|Baratheon | 8th Voted Out Day 21 | 7th Eliminated Day 22 1st Jury Member |8 |- | |HappyPie Erica | | | |5th Voted Out Day 15 |8th Eliminated Day 22 2nd Jury Member | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 |- |rowspan="2"| |rowspan="2"| Rocky LXIX JP |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" | rowspan="12" style="background-color: #FF8000;"|Baratheon |9th Voted Out Day 21 |1st Returnee Day 22 | rowspan="2" |14 |- |11th Voted out Day 28 |9th Eliminated Day 29 3rd Jury Member |- | |Barness10 Shawn | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |10th Voted out Day 25 | 10th Eliminated Day 31 4th Jury Member | style="white-space: nowrap;" |10 |- | |Mikey Long | | | 14th Voted Out Day 32 | 11th Eliminated Day 33 5th Jury Member | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 |- | |Booger403 Blake | | | 15th Voted Out Day 35 |12th Eliminated Day 36 6th Jury Member | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 |- | |RedGoodBoy Hiếu | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |12th Voted out Day 28 | 13th Eliminated Day 36 7th Jury Member | style="white-space: nowrap;" |7 |- | |Jennifer.mac.3 Jennifer | | | 16th Voted Out Day 37 8th Jury Member | rowspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 |- | |Andreoh3000 Andreas | | | 17th Voted Out Day 38 9th Jury Member |6 |- | |WreckingRed Red | | | 2nd Runner-Up | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 |- |rowspan=2| |rowspan=2|Tatasport Tata |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 | 13th Voted Out Day 30 | 2nd Returnee Day 36 | rowspan=2|8 |- |Runner-Up |rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | |GibsonPraise520 Ryan | | |Sole Survivor | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 |} The Game Category:Seasons